


Practice

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [61]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Humanformers, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Rewind still really likes cars.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Practice

"You two really did this _last year_ too?" asked Brainstorm, bemused, leaning against the center console where he sat in the passenger seat of the Aston Martin.

"Sure did!" Rewind giggled, spreading out a towel in the back seat, "Domey loves indulging me."

"And I will keep indulging you, dear," said Chromedome, tucking the towel in on his side before he crawled in and pulled the door shut, "God knows Storm won't."

"Yeah, I'd let you put a basketball in my ass before I topped you, babe," Brainstorm snorted, and Chromedome stuttered to a halt, staring at him. "That was a joke, CD."

Chromedome frowned nervously. "I literally cannot tell." 

"Stop scaring Domey, it's hard enough to get him hard enough to fuck me as it is," Rewind scolded.

"Hey!" Chromedome cried, "I took a viagra for you, give me some credit."

"And I am so _proud_ of you for filling that prescription, baby," cooed Rewind, crawling forward to wrap his arms around Chromedome's neck and pull him into a kiss, "Nothing to be embarrassed about. You're sexy, Domey."

"Damn right he is," added Brainstorm as Rewind pulled Chromedome down to lean over top of him, "Maybe you can fuck me in the fancy car next."

"God, okay, I'm still a one cum wonder, alright," Chromedome groaned, "I'm _sorry_. Cut me a break." 

"I can fuck you if you want," Rewind added as Chromedome buried his face in his neck, mouthing at his jugular.

"I might just take you up on that," Brainstorm purred, leaning on one hand. 

Rewind sighed happily as Chromedome ran his hands under his shirt and up over his abdomen, lingering over the hard cut of his abs with reverent attention. Rewind shifted to get his legs around Chromedome's, knees pressing against either side of his waist.

"I can't believe you two can focus on sex when there's such a beautiful view out here," Brainstorm added, looking out the front windshield at the sprawling mountainscape, red-orange with the end of fall.

"I have the most beautiful view in the world right here," Chromedome murmured, cupping Rewinds face in one hand fondly.

"Aww! That's adorable!" Brainstorm cooed as he turned around, delighted. Chromedome didn't acknowledge his teasing anymore and focused on the matter at hand, rutting their erections together through their clothes, mouths closed together. 

The car was warm and Marianas Trench was playing quietly from the speakers, the world outside chill and cool-toned with encroaching winter. Chromedome pulled their bodies flush without moving his lips away, rolling their tongues together messily. 

Rewind broke first, gasping. "Please, come on, _you're_ the one that said it had to be quick."

"Impatient," Chromedome chided, but sat up anyway and unbuttoned Rewind's jeans. He hooked his fingers around his waistband and tugged them up around his knees, his back against the seat and ass in Chromedome's lap.

"Always," Rewind grinned, idly stroking his cock now that it was free. Chromedome shifted to pull his own pants down and then patted his pockets with a frown.

"Rewind, do you have the-" Chromedome started, before Brainstorm held out a pocket sized bottle of KY with a smirk, "Since when did _you_ have it? Thanks." 

He uncapped it and poured some in his hand, circling his thumb over Rewind's entrance.

"Don't tease me!" Rewind pouted with a wiggle, "Come on!"

"You're such a bratty bottom," Brainstorm commented.

"Hush, you, or I'll dish out a punishment," Rewind hissed, trying and failing not to be visibly embarrassed. 

"Ooh, promise?"

"Don't think I w- ah!" Rewind hiccuped in surprise when Chromedome pushed in without warning.

"Stop flirting with Storm," Chromedome teased, "Pay attention to me."

"Sorry, baby," Rewind apologized, shifting with a huff and trying to get comfortable, "You have my full attention now." 

"That's better," said Chromedome, crooking his finger and making Rewind arch his back, "I'm indulging your weird car fetish. I'm being so nice to you."

"Mmhmm," Rewind hummed, letting his head fall back, "You're being _so_ nice to me. I appreciate you _so_ much, Domey."

"That's what I was looking for," Chromedome purred, pushing in a second finger as Rewind wiggled around the intrusion, "Relaaaax."

"You're so good to me," Rewind sighed, "I love you."

"I know," Chromedome smirked, scissoring his fingers apart, "I love _you._ " 

"Sweet," Brainstorm commented, smiling fondly. 

Rewind rolled his head back, pumping himself lazily as Chromedome worked him open. Chromedome checked out the window again and pulled his hand away, wiping it on the towel and grabbing the KY bottle again. 

"Are you ready?" Chromedome asked, filling his hand and stroking up the length of his cock.

"I'm ready," Rewind answered, squeezing his knees against Chromedome's sides. Chromedome grinned and Brainstorm reached over to grab one of Rewind's hands.

Chromedome lined himself up and pushed in while Rewind took a deep, distracting breath, hand tightening on Brainstorm's. Chromedome gave a few soft, shallow thrusts before going any deeper and pausing when he sunk into the hilt.

"Okay?" Chromedome prompted, hands on his hips and waiting patiently.

"I'm _fine,_ " Rewind huffed, "I'm just out of practice." 

"Mmhmm," Chromedome nodded, smoothing his hands up and down his thighs soothingly.

"You're spoiled with two bottoms at your beck and call," Brainstorm teased, rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand.

"I keep telling you, I'm a _verse!_ " Chromedome snapped.

"Service top," Brainstorm stuck out his tongue and Chromedome rolled his eyes. 

"Be nice," Rewind said, glancing over at Brainstorm, "Or he won't top you anymore." Brainstorm put up both hands in a display of surrender. "Okay. I'm good." 

Chromedome shifted his position and tightened his grip on Rewind's hips as he started moving, the slow buildup he knew Rewind liked. For as adventurous as he and Brainstorm could get, Rewind always got nervous when put in any kind of submissive position, and Chromedome knew by now to be careful and treat him delicately.

Chromedome shifted as Rewind rolled his hips down, clearly relaxed and wanting more now, and pulled his own hips back to thrust in harder and sharper. Rewind mewled in delight, arching his spine. Chromedome pulled his hands away from Rewind's hips to wrap around his thighs and pull him up at an angle. 

"Ah- fuck, Domey," he panted, "That's good." 

"Mmhmm," Chromedome hummed, clearly very focused, "You look good on your back. We should do this more often."

"We would, if you didn't like getting plowed so much," Rewind smirked, "Stormy's right. You're a service top." 

"What a crime," Chromedome groaned, then pushed Rewind's knees together and canted them forward so he could bend over him. Rewind immediately lost focus on talking and gasped, one hand clawing above his head for purchase. His breath came stuttering as Chromedome went harder, hand on his cock and chasing release. 

"Oh, god, Domey," he moaned, "Domey, Domey, I'm- I just need-" 

"Fuck!" Chromedome blurted as he tipped forward and came, burying himself to the hilt and whining. 

A beat passed.

Rewind started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Chromedome exclaimed, his face tomato-red.

"Oh my god," Rewind giggled, " _You're_ out of practice."

"I'm- fuck, I didn't mean to- to-" Chromedome stammered, "Fucking Viagra."

"Aww," Rewind soothed, reaching up to pet his hair, "You'll get the hang of it again, baby." 

"There's worse problems to have," mirrored Brainstorm sympathetically, "I mean, it's better than not getting it up at all."

"No, _that's_ got _marginally_ more dignity to it," Chromedome groaned, covering his face with his hands, "Jesus christ." 

"No, no, it's fine," Rewind said, trying and failing not to laugh, "It's a compliment. It's fine."

Chromedome pulled out reluctantly, swatting Rewind's hand away from his cock where it had gone still. "Move, move, I'm going to finish you so help me God."

"Oh, you don't _have_ t- ah, ah, fuck-" his whole demeanor changed as Chromedome crawled over top of him to jerk him off and kiss him, focused and desperate. Rewind clung to his neck moaning happily before Chromedome managed to get him worked back up again, and he squeezed his arms tight when he came, gasping.

"There," Chromedome panted, "I can still do one thing right at least."

"Oh, Domey, stop beating yourself up!" Rewind laughed, pulling him down for a proper hug, "It's _fine!_ "

"Ugh," Chromedome huffed, face buried in Rewind's chest, "It's humiliating is what it is." 

"Hush, baby," Rewind soothed, "I love you _and_ your dick problems. Don't be embarrassed."

"In his defence," Brainstorm interjected, "You _did_ laugh at him."

"It's funny!" Rewind protested, "It's a funny situation! I'm not laughing at _him_!" 

"It's fine," Chromedome groaned, "I've got a whole bottle of the damn things, I just need more practice."

"Oh no!" Rewind giggled, nuzzling his neck, "Practice! How awful!" 


End file.
